Polka/Quotes
Notable quotes related to the playable character Polka *''"I must do this! And it's for the person who means the most to me. My life is nothing compared to his. Doing this is easy, if it's for him. ... Thank you, everyone. I know it didn't last very long, but really, this was the most fun I've ever had in my life. If I blow him a kiss, I wonder, will it reach him up there? No. I guess it won't."'' *''"Frederic, you said before that this whole world is all just a dream you're having. Right? But, if you're in your own dream, how can you be so completely positive that what's happening is only a dream? And if what you're experiencing in the dream is so realistic to you, how can you even tell what's actually the real world? And, to prove my point, you didn't read my mind earlier. You were wrong. I was thinking about leaving Tenuto. I want to go out into the world and live my own life. Even if that life only exists inside your dream."'' *''"For Tenuto's flowers, the rain is a blessing from heaven."'' *''"...I don't actually believe that we're living in a dream world, but I think the thought is nice."'' *''"Emilia will never really die. She'll touch the hearts of every generation to come. Through her brother's melodies, she will live on forever. I think that's wonderful. Frederic, do you need any more proof that part of her still lives on, than the thought of that?"'' *''"Frederic. There's just something about you that draws others to you. And since I met you, my way of thinking has changed quite a bit."'' *''"You know, I've been thinking about it a lot, and if I couldn't use magic, I don't think I would have ever felt this desire to go out and help other people like this. If that had been the case, I would have never set out on this journey. And I probably would have never had the chance to meet you."'' *''"This isn't a bad luck fortune, not yet. Frederic, I think I should try having faith in this fortune. Things'll be different from now on. And I'll wait. I won't resort to that until the last possible moment."'' *''"Me? I only want a chance to do something to help everyone. And I don't have very much time left to live, so I have to use it wisely."'' *''"It is my fate... to go into the sea. It's the only way, the only way the tremendous waves that threaten the people of this world can finally be made calm."'' *''"The time has come for everything to be settled. Was this fated to be? Was this always my life's purpose? No. It's a decision I'm making of my own free will. This is something that has to be done! There is a place, a place where I can make a real difference, now that the world is covered in darkness. It's a place that I have to illuminate, with the shining light of the astra that lies sleeping within my heart."'' *''"Thank you, everyone. I know it didn't last very long, but really, this was the most fun I've ever had in my life. If I blow him a kiss, I wonder, will it reach him up there? I hope so. I really do."'' *''"I believe that the future holds infinite hope for all of us. So no matter what the odds, however slim the chance, I always try to hold on to that hope. I would never want to give up on something without at least trying. What about you? What would you have done in my place? Would you still have drawn a fortune if you already know what it was going to say?"'' Category:Character Quotes